After Karizuwa
by Mariya567
Summary: What would have happened if Ren had driven over as soon as he had heard Kyoko s voice in the Reino incident? Just a random plot i thought up. If the chara s are OOC i apologize in advance. Ren & Kyoko FTW :D Read and Review pls! MultiChap.
1. Chapter 1

**After Karizuwa**

_**Chapter 1: **__Ren, I need You._

Ren felt uncharacteristically worried after Kyoko's strange phone call. The way she had been speaking was making him worried. Her words said she was fine, but her tone belied the fear that was laced in her voice and Ren was too practiced in it to be able to miss the verbal cues she was sending him. Yashiro was looking at him eagerly, sitting on the couch across from him. He frowned though, seeing Ren's expression.

"Ren, what's wrong?" He looked up at his manager of four years. [This is an approximation, I can't remember exactly].

"Call Director Ogata, something's wrong over there and I have the strangest feeling that Ogata-san can tell us what's going on. I have to go and finish the shoot, so have some news for me when I get back." Yashiro nodded dutifully,

"Of course, I'll have the story by the time you're done." Ren strode off while Yashiro snapped on his surgical gloves and got out his cell phone and dialled Director Ogata's cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi? Ogata-san? How are you? Good, good, glad to hear it. Actually, I wanted to ask about Kyoko- eh? What? Wait, wait, _slow down_ sir, and say it again. _SLOWLY_." Yashiro listened intently, his face going pale as Ogata-san recounted the day's events down to the rescue of Kyoko by Fuwa. He quickly thanked him for telling him and hung up. He paced like a caged animal as he waited for Ren to finish work.

"_Pssst, _Ren!" Kijima, Ren's co-star for the shoot motioned him closer while they waited for the photographer to give them the next set of directions. "I say we do this part fast, your manager looks like he's going to lose it if you don't talk to him NOW." He snickered as he motioned in Yashiro's direction. Yashiro was looking at Ren with a _we-need-to-talk-now_ look. Ren began to feel nervous; his gut was telling him he was not going to like what he heard. Normally though, Yashiro kept a calm face during shoot, he didn't let his emotions overcome him when doing work. . He was usually the epitome of professional behaviour when it came to dealing with personal matters.

"Aaaand that's a wrap! Kijima and Tsuruga-san, thank you for the hard work!" The photographer bowed at the two actors. They bowed back and shook each other's hands before Ren was allowed to go to his manager. They ran back to his dressing room and grabbed his things, with Yashiro explaining things on the way.

"All Ogata-san could tell me that he thought we should get to Karizuwa immediately. He said you were the only one that could fix things. Although because he was surrounded by other people, he couldn't tell me what had happened.

They sprinted to the car and jumped in; with Yashiro hanging on for dear life as Ren floored it in the direction of Karizuwa, it would take about two hours to get there from Tokyo.

"He said that an individual had approached the set and made a nuisance of himself because he was looking for Kyoko. Apparently he was so dangerous to Kyoko that she had to flee the set."

Ren's grip on the steering wheel tightened, leaving his knuckles white. His vision was clouded; someone_ had made her so scared she had to __**run away**__ from the set In order to get away? She _never_ backed down without a fight! What in the hell was going on?_

Oblivious to Ren's thoughts, Yashiro continued.

"Also, I`m not sure how, the director was crying too much for me to understand him, but apparently, Fuwa is involved toooooeeeEEEYAH REN _SLOW DOWN!_"

****In Karizuwa****

Kyoko curled up on her bed, shaking. She couldn't understand why but she was terrified. Okay scratch that – she knew, but usually even things that scared her didn't reduce her to this trembling state. She tried thinking of something that would calm her down. She thought of Moko-san first, her lips curving into a smile as she thought about her shy best friend. She acted very rough, but in reality she just didn't know how to deal with a girl who wanted to be a friend. But as soon as she thought of Moko-san, she thought of the PV she did for Sho, and then Sho linked back to the stupid beagle and all of a sudden, she was right back where she had begun. The encounter replayed in her mind,

"_I wonder, if I were to make you hate me as much as you hate Fuwa, would you react this way for me as well?" Reino's lips curved into a psychotic smile. "Ahh it gives me shivers just to think about it." _ She remembered how he had slowly unzipped her dress and slipped his hands inside her dress to grab her bare skin in places she had never allowed another man to touch. She shivered, she had felt so hopeless, that bastard was weaker than Sho and yet she couldn't shake him off, she couldn't even loosen his grip on her. She began to feel the anxiety and the fear all over again. Kyoko lay in bed, shaking and shivering, completely gone in her fear, repeatedly whispering the name of the only man who could save her like a mantra

"_Ren. Ren. I need you. Ren please..."_

***in the hotel lobby***

Ren and Yashiro careened into the hotel lobby like a pair of tornadoes. The guests in the hotel instantly recognized the Japanese superstar, but something about his wild manner was keeping them from approaching. Yashiro scanned the lobby and located Ogata-san talking to the project director about the next location for shooting.

"Ogata-san!" Ren waved the director towards him. A look of obvious relief washed over his face as he realized that it was Ren who had called him. He jogged over.

"Thank goodness you're here!" He looked around nervously and lowered his voice. "I haven't seen Kyoko–san since the incident. She's been holed up in her room since about 3 in the afternoon. Ren looked at his watch. She had called him at 3:12 PM and it was now 5:30 PM. He looked at Ogata-san and opened his mouth to say something but Ogata beat him to the punch.

"You want to know which room she's staying in right? She and Momose-san are sharing a room on the 15th floor, room 1503 and your room Tsuruga-san is room 2213 on the 22nd floor. Yashiro-san's room is on the 4th floor, room 404." Ogata-san smiled and handed Ren the cards to his room.

"Now if you'll excuse me I think Yashiro-san and I have some business to attend to, so why don't you go on ahead Tsuruga-san?" Ogata-san looked knowingly at him and led Yashiro away, who gave Ren one last _go-get'em! _Look before allowing himself to be dragged away by Ogata.

Ren on the other hand, waited only two seconds looking at the key card in his hand before bolting to the elevator. As the elevator began its ascent, he took in the way he was dressed. He had been shooting for a perfume line. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a black tank top and a blazer. He sighed; at least he wasn't wearing anything too flashy. His height and stature made easily him easily visible to people and the last thing he wanted was to stand out because of his clothes.

The elevator dinged its arrival on to the 15th floor. Ren peeked his head out and looked both ways, checking to see if anyone else was in the hallway. Seeing that no one was there, he sprinted the short distance down to the girls' room and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and revealed the face of Momose. She looked as if she couldn't believe her eyes. She let him into her room silently.

"Tsuruga-san? I thought you weren't going to be here for at least another two days!" She hoarse whispered. Ren looked over and could see the Kyoko's raven hued hair sticking out from the edge of the blanket. She seemed to be shivering although there was no logical reason for her to be in the warm room with its thick luxurious comforters.

Ren looked back at Momose.

"Sorry, can you please tell me what she's been doing since she came here?" Ren asked. Momose thought for a second."Well she came into the room and she was pale as ice. So I went into the bathroom to run a hot bath for her, while I was in here, I heard her talking on the phone. Then when I came out, she went into the bath almost mechanically, and then got out, and curled into a ball on her bed. She just lays there and shivers. She doesn't respond to anything I say and only keeps repeating one thing." Momose wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the girl worriedly. She was fond of her, she couldn't help her if she didn't ask for it. Kyoko was just like that, she would struggle until she could struggle no more. But now the man who could help her was here. Seeing Tsuruga-san she could feel the strength emanating from him and she knew he wouldn't let Kyoko down, he would save her no matter what the cost. She gave him way to walk over to her bed.

"Mogami-san?" He waited to see if she would respond. When she didn't, he leaned over and gently peeled the comforter from her body. He cupped the side of her face and whispered her name again.

"Mogami-san, it's me Tsuruga Ren." Kyoko's eyes opened blearily then snapped wide open. In her dazed state she only saw the top of Ren's blazer which she mistook for Reino's black trench coat. Thinking that he had somehow entered her room, she lunged away from the startled man and began to yell. She tried to hit him where ever she could reach while Ren attempted to calm her.

"NO!"

"Mogami-san –" Ren tried to calm her down, he had grabbed the top of her arms in an effort to hold off her blows but she didn't waver. In fact she struggled harder.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she tried to kick Ren in the leg only to have her legs pinned to the bed by his own legs.

"MOGA-" She started to flail her arms and began trying to punch Ren in the face while a horrified Momose watched, her hands covering her mouth. Kyoko on the other hand began to cry while screaming at him.

"NO! **NOOOOO!** REN, HELP ME OH PLEASE HELP ME! I WANT REN!" Ren held her in an iron grip as he suddenly realized what was going on. Kyoko had mistaken him somehow for the man that had stalked and had attacked him in a sheer desire to protect herself. What was more she was calling out to him to save her from this unknown man, Ren was now doubly worried for Kyoko. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Mogami-san calm down! It's me Tsuruga Ren!" All at once Kyoko relaxed. She took a good look at him.

"T-t-tsuruga-san?" Her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm dreaming . I have to be dreaming, he's not due here for another two days."

"Oh I assure you I'm very real." Kyoko's eyes began to water as she went limp in his arms. Suddenly, Ren became acutely aware of Momose-san in the room. He scooped Kyoko up in his arms and walked towards the hotel room door, leaving Momose standing there; hand over her mouth, eyes wide thinking only one thing:

_Tsuruga Ren is in love with Mogami Kyoko and...Mogami Kyoko loves him back! _

***Authors Note***

Hey guys, this is just something that has been hopping around my head in the form of a plot bunny for so long so I decided to put it down online. So Read & Review and hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I'm graduating in a month so everything is crazy and I don't when I'll get time to do _anything!_ But your reviews will make me update sooner :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Not Such A Good Idea.

**A/N:** This chapter is sooo overdue its not even funny. -_- sorry to anyone who was looking forward to a fast update. You can thank Emily F.6 for the update, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gotten off my butt to do this. Enjoy guys!

Yashiro had a pretty strong feeling of where Ren would take Kyoko, so he wisely stayed downstairs, rather than risk catching them en route to his hotel room. Way too awkward. He'd have to pretend not to see the desire raging rampant in both their eyes. He shuddered. Yeah as much as he loved the both of them and wanted them to be happy, he didn't think he'd be able to stomach that.

Sipping his coffee in the lobby café lounge, he waited for Director Ogata to come back from taking an important phone call. The café had a tranquil and serene atmosphere, he noted, other patrons were working on laptops and drinking various beverages or chatting quietly with friends and co-workers.

The serenity was broken however, as Fuwa Sho came storming through, with his manager struggling to keep up.

"Sho, calm down! Please!" Shoko pleaded, very conscious of the curious stares they were getting from other patrons.

"Like hell I will! If that 'Beagle' thinks this is over, he has another thing coming! I'm going dump his ass out of the business so fast he won't even know what hit him!"

Yashiro listened to the upset musician, smiling. He could destroy the Beagle and do whatever else he wanted, but the one to heal and hold Kyoko's fragile heart would be Ren. Suddenly, Yashiro realized with a snort that Sho had caught sight of him and saw him go slightly purple in the face as the implications of his presence set in.

"You," he glared as he strode over. "You're here, that means that Tsuruga is here. Where's Kyoko?"

Yashiro indulged himself in raking the hotheaded boy over the coals a little as he continued to sip his coffee, calmly observing him.

"If _Ren_ is here, then where you do you _think_ Kyoko-chan is?" He allowed the 17 year old to ponder his statement for a minute and then continued. "Of _course_ she would be with him. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, they're probably in his room now. " He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sho growled some quite indecent words and stalked off. His manager watched him in horror, mortified at his behavior and looked at Yashiro, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She bowed low in apology and Yashiro replied with a slight inclination of his head, the amusement on his face clear. Shoko hurried after her charge. 

Ren let himself into his hotel room, opening the door with one hand, never letting go of Kyoko. The room was dark, with only the smallest sliver of light streaming into the room through the black out drapes. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room and a large dresser with an equally large mirror over it. A closet was located to his immediate left, and a little ahead of him to the right was the bathroom. The whole room was tastefully decorated and colored in a palate of chocolate browns and crème golds. The whole way to the room, Kyoko hadn't said a word, just clutched at his shirt, snuggling closer to him. Every few minutes she would run her fingers over his chest, her hands lingering over his heart feeling it beat under her fingers. It was like she was making sure he was really there and that he wasn't a figment of her admittedly, overactive imagination. His breath would hitch at her touch but he didn't say anything, understanding her need to know he was physically there for her. Ren closed the door behind him and sat down on the king sized bed in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Mogami-san?" Ren said gently.

"Mmm?" She didn't open her eyes. She looked quite comfortable, which was a change from her previous shivering and emotionally wrecked state. Ren chuckled. Time for drastic measures.

"Not that I mind this position but –. " Kyoko's eyes flew open. They were red and swollen but now alert. She seemed to finally realize her position. She removed her hands from his shirt and sat up in his lap, wiping her eyes frantically.

"I'm sorry!" she hastily tried to get up from his lap. _How could she have done something so stupid? Me the epitome of the modest Japanese woman, sitting so comfortably in a man's arms! Shame on me!_ She suddenly found however, that she had no where to go as Ren's arms had formed an iron cage around her.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Tell me what happened Mogami-san." He said simply. Kyoko instantly faltered, her previous embarrassment forgotten, her eyes dropped and she stopped struggling.

"Do I have to?" she murmured.

"Yes." He replied firmly, leaving no room for any argument. He understood that she probably didn't want to relive it, but if he didn't know what had happened, then how was he to help her? He felt her sink against him, leaning against his chest. She closed her eyes.

"I don't know if you know this, but probably not. Recently a new band is getting really popular called Beagle." _Beagle?_ Ren wondered. "So naturally I got curious and did some investigating. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were ripping off _**his**_ music. " Ren stiffened. They both understood who she meant when she said _him._ "They play the same type of music and they wear the same ridiculous clothing. When I found out a few days ago, that Sho was here, I decided to tell him and ask him why my rival was letting some newbie amateurs rip him off. The baka knew of course, but he was too much of a coward to do anything about it. It was clear that he was scared silly. I called him out on it, I wanted to know where his arrogance from before had gone and why he wasn't kicking their asses. Naturally he didn't take that too well. He slapped me in a momentary minute of rage." Ren's eyes widened. He turned her face towards him and for the first time took in the small bandage on her face. _ The bastard had __**slapped **__her?_

"I was trying to help him." She said bitterly, for once not caring about how intimate he was being with her. "But of course, my help never mattered. I could slave my life away for the betterment of him and his goals and he'd never notice. I could kill myself for him and he'd just ignore me, like he always has." Ren instinctively held her tighter to him.

"Mogami-san…" He was at a loss of what to say.

"Anyways," she continued. "The stupid leader of the group saw us talking and thought that was important to Sho." She snorted. "He concluded, therefore, that I must be of value to him. Outside the public baths, he told me whatever belonged to Sho he would take away and make it his. That includes me apparently. So today while we were on set, the Beagle showed up, asking to see me. I told the stagehand to tell him I wasn't there but the baka ignored him and forced his way on set. I didn't want to meet him, he just …_scares_ me. So I …..I ran. " She hung her head, "I'm so ashamed. I caused so much trouble for everyone and I was too much of a coward to face him head on. I ran until he corned me in the woods nearby." Ren was familiar with the area so he could easily picture the surroundings. "We argued and then…" She trailed off. Ren saw that she was struggling with having to continue the story; he took to rubbing her shoulders and arms to try and calm her down.

"Tsuruga-san, do I really-?"

"Yes." She sighed miserably.

"He grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back so hard that I couldn't move to defend myself. Ten he…he..he unzipped the back of my dress all the way down my back. Everything was exposed." She shuddered. "Then he-he used his hand to start **touching** me." She said it quietly, like she was ashamed. After a minute of silence she continued.

"Then Sho appeared like a tornado out of nowhere and tried to beat him up. I stopped him though, beating another celebrity up was definitely not going to make things better. That son of a bitch was not worth losing either of our careers over. I couldn't even report him to security or to the police because then I'd forever be known as "_the actress that was attacked by the Beagle_.'"

Ren closed his eyes as she finished her story; he was trying expel his rage so he wouldn't scare the young woman in his arms. He made a mental note to go hunt down the bastard and kill him later. Well maybe not, he amended. Kyoko was right, he didn't want to lose his career hardly seemed worth the scandal beating him senseless would cause. His eyes softened as he once again focused on her. She had begun to cry quietly into his shirt.

"Mogami-san, are you still scared of this man?" She shook her head minutely.

"N-not really." She hiccupped. "Not now that Tsuruga-san is here. But i-it's just so _gross!_ I can still feel his hands all over me!" Ren held his breath as Kyoko looked at him imploringly.

"Tsuruga-san can't you do something to make it go away? Can't you do something so that I won't feel his touch anymore?" Ren's eyes widened n shock as he processed her heartfelt plea. The poor girl didn't even know what she was insinuating.

"Tsuruga-san, _please._" Ren could feel his resolve, already on a fine thread, breaking. He could feel himself beginning to lose control. Raping the girl here was the _last _thing either of them needed right now. It would irrevocably destroy their relationship as well. Before he could do any lasting damage, he suddenly dumped her from his lap, onto the bed, and backed away from her until his back was to the wall, giving him some well needed support.

Kyoko hit the bed with a surprised yelp.

"Tsuruga-san?" She said uncertainly. When she looked at him, she realized something about him was different, sure he was gorgeous, and that was heightened by his outfit, but he was usually gorgeous and it didn't affect her at all. Right now however, he seemed positively ethereal. Ren, for the first time, seemed to take in how she was dressed and groaned inwardly. This was _not_ helping! She was clad in a low cut pale pink camisole that nicely accented her modest chest, a pair of cotton striped short shorts with a mid thigh length silk robe that was colored a royal metallic purple. All the colors did wonders on her pale white smooth skin and it didn't help that she was lying on the bed on her back, propped up on her elbows with a large amount of leg showing. She was more attractive to him right now, than he was willing to admit, even to himself. He closed eyes and fought the growing urge to take her up on her oblivious offer. She was so young, only 16 years old, she would break under the media pressure of being his girlfriend or even handling _any _of his attention. She didn't deserve someone as old as him.

"Mogami-san," he began slowly. "You have to remember yourself. As a young woman, you _cannot_ expect a man _not_ to do something untoward if you say things like that!" Ren brought his hands to his face, covering his face from her. "If you keep saying things like that, I – I can't – I _won't –_ be able to hold back much longer, Mogami-san. I like you far too much."

Kyoko lay on the bed, flabbergasted, her previous dilemma momentarily forgotten. Like her too much? What the hell did that mean? Did he mean …? Like…? As in _LIKE?_ Kyoko felt something in her snap. She felt almost like a flooding sensation, as if she was going through some sort of enlightenment. As surprising it was to find out that he liked her, she was more surprised at her reaction to it. She was strangely happy, ecstatic even. And slightly relieved. Relieved? Her brow wrinkled in thought. She was relieved? Why was she relieved? One would only be relieved about a confession like that if they –

Oh.

_Oh._

Suddenly, a lot things were beginning to make sense. She didn't know when, and she didn't know how, but it seemed that somewhere in the past year, without knowing it, she had fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with Tsuruga Ren.

BUT.

One thing didn't make sense. He said he was holding back, why? If he had tried hard enough, she was sure she would've succumbed to him at some point. Suddenly it hit her. He thought she was _too young! _ She grinned as an idea hit her. Tsuruga-san was many things but even he responded if you tried to insult his masculinity.

"What, you don't think you can do it Tsuruga-san? You can't be certain in your ability to help me? You don't think you can erase the feel of his hand and replace it with your own?" Silently, she prayed Kami-sama would forgive her for using someone's weakness against him so shamelessly. But it did pay off to have a character in her arsenal like Natsu; it was because of her that she had the courage to say such brazen things to someone like Tsuruga-san. Ren's head snapped up in surprise. He stared at her and realized that she was goading him. He recognized the look of mischievousness that would later manifest itself as Kyoko's notorious character of Natsu. She was purposely provoking him. Why? Ren couldn't even fathom an answer.

"Mogami-san," he said warningly. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. _Do not_ provoke me."

"I think I'm well aware thanks. Although, I can understand your reluctance to help, if you doubt your own ability. After all, you do have to be _all_ man to do something about it." She locked eyes with him and Ren could see the mischievousness dancing in her eyes along with something else he couldn't quite place. He narrowed his eyes as something in him snapped. She wanted to play dirty? _Fine by me._ Ren thought. He walked slowly to the bed, letting his expression melt into what the dreaded emperor of the night. (Not that he knew she called him that). The look in his eyes made her feel like he would devour her whole.

"Tsuruga-saAAH!" She cried in surprise as he pounced.

Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After a ridiculously long absence I HAVE RETURNED! AND I am ready to bring this fic back from the dead :D SO here is chapter 3!

**Chapter 3:**_ DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!_

_Me and my big mouth._ Kyoko thought, now pinned to the master bed in Ren's hotel room. This was quite the predicament she had gotten herself into. She'd decided that the only way to get him to overcome his hesitance over her age to pursue her, was to provoke his manhood. She hadn't exactly thought it through to what she would _do,_ if he actually made a move.

So now, here she was, lying flat on his bed, with the Emperor of the Night staring straight down at her.

"Tsuruga-san?" She said hesitantly.

"Ren." He interrupted, staring at her with such a look that she felt she'd be eaten alive if she wasn't careful. She looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"I said, my name is Ren. Say it."

"Tsu-mmff!"

She was cut off as he suddenly crushed his lips to hers.

"Tsuruga-"

"Ren! My name is Ren!" He savagely kissed her again, pulling away a little to let her catch her breath.

"Ren." She whispered breathlessly. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again.

"Ren." Another kiss. "My Ren."

He kissed her lips, her face, and along her jaw line, sending her into a frenzy. He slipped her silk robe off her shoulders and went to work again. When his lips and warm breath skimmed over her collarbone, all coherent thought flew from her mind and she found herself only able to think of the glorious man above her, showering her with affection. She grabbed him by the nape of his neck and dragged him back up to her, sealing their lips in another fiery kiss, which Ren returned enthusiastically. In between kisses, Kyoko happened to catch a glimpse of the clock.

"Ren, Ren wait!" She stopped him as he kissed her bare shoulder, an arm pushing him away from her slightly.

"Hmm?"

"It's 7! The cast and crew have dinner now, and if I don't show up, they'll be worried and I'll end up troubling everyone!" Ren chuckled at her reasoning and carefully rolled off her. Kyoko got up and walked to the dresser, picking up a comb on the counter and running it through her mussed hair. Ren watched her slim figure from his position on the bed, hardly believing that he'd just kissed the young woman senseless. He got up and walked towards her.

"Mogami-san –" He stopped short as Kyoko whirled around to face him, an incredulous look on her face. She took her brush and poked him in the chest hard enough to make him take a step back.

"How"

_Poke_

"Can you"

_Poke_

"Call me"

_Poke_

"Mogami-san"

_Poke_

"After kissing me like that?"

His legs hit the bed and Kyoko took that as an opportunity to shove him lightly on to the bed.

"My name is Kyoko!" She said giving an uncharacteristic smirk. "Say it." She practically purred at him and then proceeded to press her mouth on his. Ren's momentary shock disappeared as soon as she climbed on top of him to straddle him. He flipped them over so that he was once again on top, dominating. He ravished her then, giving her no time to catch up with him, he made sure that he consumed her every thought and her every action. His hands wandered wildly over her body, touching her in ways he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't seem to stop himself, even telling himself she was only 16 now had no effect any longer. Kyoko didn't seem to be complaining either as she fisted her hands in his shirt trying to crush him to her.

Suddenly, both remembered that they had to leave and reluctantly disentangled themselves from each other.

The atmosphere in the elevator was awkward, to say the least. They were headed back to Kyoko's room so she could put on some clothes before they went downstairs to join the Dark Moon cast and crew for dinner. Kyoko kept replaying what had happened in the room over and over again, her former confidence having now disappeared; she was mortified at her forward behaviour. Her face was so red, she felt as if it was on fire. Ren chuckled inwardly; she was so easy to read. To ease her embarrassment, he reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Kyoko glanced at him shyly, almost thankfully and bashfully return the gesture, making him smile and causing Kyoko to almost faint from the brilliance of it.

They stopped on her floor, making their way towards the room she shared with Momose-san, still holding hands. Praying that her roommate wasn't in the room , Kyoko punched in the key code for her room,(the hotels these days were getting seriously tech savvy). She opened the door to find Momose-san standing in front of the large full length mirror on the wall, brushing her hair. Momose turned to see Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren step inside the hotel room. Kyoko saw her gaze go from the two of them to their joined hands and saw her eyes widen slightly. Then she turned away, hand over her mouth. Much to Kyoko and Ren's confusion, her shoulders began to shake. Kyoko, concerned that maybe the sight was too much for her, hesitantly reached out to her co-star.

"Momose-san?" As her hand touched her shoulder and Momose turned around, Kyoko realized that the actress was, in fact, laughing.

"Sorry," she said giggling, waving her hand in front of her dismissively. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but I'm just glad it finally happened!"

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other, alarmed.

" 'It finally happened?' Momose-san, what do you mean? What makes you say something has happened?" Ren asked, walking a little forward. Momose put her hands on her hips.

"Please, don't you think I can see it? Anyone with half a brain can see it. You guys having been dancing around each other for a _long_ time, besides, Kyoko looks like someone kissed the living daylights out of her. She's _still_ in shock. It's _so _obvious." Both looked at Kyoko who flushed crimson. Momose laughed again.

"It's alright, it's a cute look. Anyways, I was just about to leave for dinner when you guys came in. I take it you will be attending?" A nod came from both. "Alright, then I will save you guys a seat downstairs." She began to leave and then stuck her head back in through the door.

"And don't take too long or I _will _come back up here to drag the two of you down." Winking she left, ignoring Kyoko's mortified cry of "_Momose-san!" _And the sound of Ren's light laughter.

After about 10 minutes, Kyoko emerged from the bathroom, clad in a white tunic top and dark wash skinny jeans. On her feet, she wore small white wedge heels, to complete the outfit. She blushed, for what seemed like the 50th time that day, as Ren made an approving sound, looking her over and they exited room, making their way down stairs to the dining area.

As the elevator opened on the lobby floor and they walked across the lobby to the dining area, when Ren noticed that many men in the room were taking particular notice of Kyoko. His eyes narrowed as he snaked an around Kyoko's waist and pulled her to him as they continued to their destination.

For once though, Ren missed a crucial detail as he walked towards the table that had their colleagues sitting around it. He could see Yashiro's eyes widening, even from this distance. Suddenly, there was the sound of a chair being pushed back violently and he found himself face-to-face with Fuwa Sho, who did _not_ look happy. His face was slightly purple with anger as he half yelled at him in the middle of the dining room.

"You – You, aren't you ashamed of yourself? What kind of senpai takes advantage of his kouhai this way? You're taking advantage of her just 'cause she doesn't know what it means to hold someone like that!"

"Sho – !" Kyoko made to speak to him but was cut off as Ren suddenly grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth in middle of the dining room. She vaguely heard Sho sputter incoherently and distantly heard loud cries of _Yes! _And _No Way's!_ from all around the dining room, though it seemed to come mostly from the direction of the Dark Moon, Yashiro's squealing dominant. As they separated to yells and cheers from their friends, Ren grinned at a stupefied Sho.

"Who's my kouhai?" He watched, amused, as the young musician's face contorted unpleasantly with anger.

"_DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"_

**A/N: AND IT'S DONE! So tell me what you think?**


End file.
